Old Enemy, New Threat
by OmegaKhaos
Summary: It has been a decade since Kane's Ascension. The world has changed and humanity is on the rise of a new era. But, with the return of the ultimate enemy, can they live to see it? Inspiration for this story is thanks to BlitzVonKrieg's The Return of Kane. I don't own C&C, only my characters and ideas. Rated M for Violence, Gore, Language, and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Omega: My redo of my previous C&C FanFic. For any of you who read it previously, BIG changes.

**Chapter 1: Just Another Day**

* * *

Commander Kevin Azrael was sitting at his desk drinking a bottle of whiskey and looking over the morning reports.

_" So, the Tiberium research is going well as is usual. An extra 2,000 soldiers have just finished training, good. Income has gone up 10%, extra pocket money." _he thought to himself as he read through the various folders and finished his drink.

He went to reach for another bottle and noticed his cybernetic hand. Nothing was strange or out of the ordinary, his right arm had been robotic for years. But it made him think. So much had changed since Kane and his followers Ascended. The past ten years flashed before him.

Shortly after Kane left, even with LEGION guiding them, NOD fell apart. They had lost purpose without their Messiah and began to splinter. The factions of what used to be NOD destroyed each other within a month and Kevin had witnessed it all from the safety of LEGION's bunker where he had lived most of his life. Kevin had always wondered about that when he was young. He never knew his parents and was confined to a section of the bunker away from everyone else. The only people he talked to were the Black Hand assigned to guarding him and Kane himself. Kane always came and spoke with him as though he were some prodigy. Kevin thought this strange at the time but now knew why.

Kevin was the "son" of Kane. Though more along the lines of a clone. He was created by taking Kane's DNA and placing it in a human embryo. This meant that he would posses the immortality of Kane and his durability. Kevin was placed in a medical tube until he was approximately 3. Then he was taken into the secret bunker that would house LEGION and placed into his own section of it. He grew up in there until he reached his twenties. By that time the Second Tiberium War was coming to a close. He had been trained in strategy and various martial arts by the Black Hand. He still lived in the bunker but now could freely come and go.

He led his own small troop division in every major battle from then on. This filled him with combat experience. He was mostly a ghost commander. He never gave orders himself. A Black Hand Commander was assigned to give the orders out for him to keep Kevin's existence secret. Kevin understood why and didn't complain. His identity remained a secret even now. The only people who knew were those he trusted. One thing he thought strange was how Kane left him on Earth instead of bringing him along for the Ascension. That was the true thing he wondered.

Though it wasn't of massive importance. Him remaining on Earth allowed him to witness the events following the Ascension conflict, which he had lost his arm in do to an attack on the bunker by NOD Seperatist. Besides NOD falling, GDI had grown exponentially. They expanded their space fleet and improved greatly on the GSTs to the point of them actually withstanding a small Scrin invasion. GDI had become the second most powerful force on Earth. The first being Kevin's private army.

When NOD crumbled, Kevin took the Tacitus, LEGION, and all the troops loyal to him in the bunker and left to create a new more powerful NOD. But, it would not exactly be NOD. He created a massive PMC and quickly rose to power. He utilized GDI, NOD, and a small bit of leftover Scrin tech to build himself an impenetrable base in the center of the only Red Zone left on Earth. The TCN had wiped Tiberium off Earth but that didn't stop the Tacitus equipped son of Kane from making his own Tiberium. Utilizing a small amount of Tiberium found in the Nevada Desert and the Scrin's growth acceleration technology, he caused a Tiberium bloom in the area.

Then Kevin began Tiberium research using the Tacitus's knowledge to make extremely powerful weaponry and produce massive amounts of energy. This made his army the most powerful on Earth. Azrael Research & Military Corporation had spread from Nevada to the rest of the world with a headquarters in every major country. With a large network of bases and plenty of recruits. ARM Corp. had amassed a force that exceeded GDI's military in size.

Even though Kevin possessed all this power he did not plan on attacking GDI and taking over the planet. Another Scrin invasion loomed in the future and the Scrin would most likely attack when humanity was in the middle of WW4. So, he decided to forge an alliance with GDI. He would build GDI's arsenal for them and back them up in the case of an extraterrestrial invasion and GDI would give him free reign over the TCN to allow his research to continue without hindrance and give him control of the Ion Cannon satellite over his main base.

So, that pretty much summed up what had happened over the past decade. Kevin sat for another moment and drank another bottle of Whiskey. He was about to stand up when his favorite AI appeared to inform him of what was happening in the world today. LEGION appeared before Kevin on the small Holo-Projector on his desk.

" Hello sir. I have some news that you may find important, or just shrug off." LEGION said. Kevin was glad that installed a personality into the AI, otherwise his mornings wouldn't be as interesting.

" Alright, shoot." Kevin said.

" GDI has finished their newest Command GST. It is called the GST Caesar." LEGION said.

" So, they are doing roman names now to go with their new classification for GSTs? Wonderful. I am guessing its a Centurion Class?"

" No, it is their new Emperor Class. It is equipped with its own Ion Cannon, an array of Tactical Nukes, and even a Rift Generator."

" Wow, they finally managed to reverse engineer the Scrin tech? Took em long enough." Kevin said with a small chuckle.

" It also sports a various Rail-guns, Particle Cannons, and Missles along with being able to hold two Centurion Class GSTs in its hangers." LEGION finished.

" Damn, GDI really buffed the space program." Kevin remarked.

" Still won't defeat the Reaper though." LEGION said.

"Good point." Kevin said.

The Reaper was Kevin's personal GST. It was equipped with a massive Scrin shield generator that could withstand a direct Ion Cannon blast, 5 times in a row. It was equipped with a Rift and Wormhole Generator, one for combat, the other for movement. It was equipped with NOD Super-Charged Particle Lasers and Tiberium Cannons, which fired Tiberium-Filled Catalyst Shells that were all around deadly. It held a massive army within worthy of an invasion force. The Reaper also possessed Plasma Batteries and Disc Launchers. The damn thing could fight a Scrin armada.

" Well, I think it is time to check in with the Control Room." Kevin said as he stood up.

" See you there sir." LEGION said as he disappeared.

Kevin made his way out of his office and was escorted by his personal Black Hand guards. He walked down the bunker's halls and passed by the Training Facility. He stopped to look over the newest batch of troops. Recently Kevin had made the standard equipment of all new recruits the armor of the TW 3 GDI Commando to improve survival rates. Of course their were a few changes. The armor was painted black and red, the company's colors, and reinforced with ZOCOM Combat Tiberium Suits for extra armor and Tiberium Radiation Protection. Their standard rifle was the Black Hand Confessor's LAK-147 Full Auto Particle Rifle.

Kevin moved on knowing he needed to get to Control or they would freak out. He continued on and took a quick glance at the factory as he passed it. The production of heavier units was going well. Especially after searching deep in LEGION's code and finding CABAL. Kevin extracted all the designs CABAL had come up with for cyborgs and defenses before he terminated him completely, preventing a possibility of another Firestorm Crisis. He then used those designs to recreate CABAL's army, to the displeasure of the Black Hand. Though it was mainly production of Core Defenders, now called the MK. III Avatar due to a few modifications on it, enhancing the Marked Of Kane with the old cyborgs' Tiberium immunity, and utilizing the superior Obelisk CABAL designed.

Kevin continued on his way and finally reached Control. As soon as he entered everyone stood up and saluted him. He waved them down and they went back to work. Kevin sat in his command chair and began to give orders to set things up for the day. Once everything was set, Kevin sat back and relaxed. He got about 5 minutes before he was called.

" Um, sir. We have a problem." a technician called for him.

" Yes what is...shit." Kevin said as he walked over and saw what was on the radar. Kevin turned to LEGION projecting on his chair. " Alert all forces, prepare the Reaper, and get GDI on the line."

* * *

Omega: Chapter 1 is done. Hope you all enjoyed it. See you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Omega: Here is Chapter 2. Read, review, and enjoy.

**Chapter 2: Meet The Commandos**

* * *

Ct. Jacob "Wardevil" Ward was on his morning stroll around Fort Abbadon. It was a lovely day for him, with a blue sky, singing birds, and a mission for him and his squad. He was on his way to the barracks of the 87th Commando Division, also known as the Spartans. He reached the door and quietly opened it, peeking in to see the peacefully sleeping soldiers. Ward entered the building silently and prepared for his signature wake-up call. He flipped the lights on and emptied the clip of his custom PDS-50 Rail-Pistol into the ceiling. Every soldier in the barracks sprung up and stood at attention.

Ward smiled as he walked his 6'8, sandy-haired, blue-eyed, self down the row as he gave his morning speech.

" Good to see everyone is awake and ready. Now, we have something today that we have all been waiting for quite some time, a mission. I want all of you to gear up and meet me at the Com Center at 0800. Spartans, dismissed!." Ward finished as the troops began filing out of the barracks and to the armory.

Ward followed them out and made his way to the armory as well. He walked into the rather large building and headed for the locker room designated for his squad. He walked into the room and past all the chatting soldiers to his personal locker. He reached the vault-like gear container and punched in the code to unlock it. The locks opened with a hiss and the door slid open. He walked inside and the door closed behind him. The locker wasn't exactly a locker, more like a room. Though all the members of his unit possessed one of these.

Ward strolled over to his brand new set of Commando Assault Armor specially designed for him. It looked like old Tib War 3 Commando Armor with some big modifications. The suit was fully sealed and Rad proofed, both Tiberium and Nuclear, with improved jump-jets that could allow for easy Zero-G combat. The armor was greatly enhanced in durability by utilizing the newest in Kevlar armor and Scrin shield technology on a small scale. The shield wrapped around just the armor, forming a bullet, plasma, and laser proof field around the wearer that was like a second skin. The suit was equipped with various integrated weaponry. Small but powerful missile pods were attached to the shoulders. A wrist mounted shotgun on the left arm and a grenade launcher on the right arm. And small blades that came out of the wrists to add to the Commando's already lethal hand-to-hand combat.

The suit also came with a HUD system that came with various vision modes, a tactical map of the nearby area, and target acquisition systems. The suit was also integrated with a strength enhancing exoskeleton to allow Ward to pick up objects as heavy as a Mammoth. This suit made Ward equal to an entire battalion of standard infantry. Ward climbed into his suit and began a systems check. everything checked green and he walked over to the weapon rack. He looked through his various assortment of guns and decided on what he wanted to use.

Ward grabbed his trusty AR-89 Spec-Tac Automated Railgun. It was the latest model of Assault Rifle available to GDI troops. It came standard with a 50 round clip full of Tiberium laced 7.62x51mm NATO AP rounds and 40mm grenade launcher. Ward had customized his to be MUCH better. The clip was upgraded to 100 rounds and the barrel was modified to fire Tiberium laced Explosive 12.7x99mm rounds. It also was equipped with an under-barrel Chainsaw-Bayonet and Flamethrower. Ward attached the rifle to the magnetic holder on the back of the armor, grabbed some extra mags, and walked to his explosives stash. He pulled out a few Tiberium Shrapnel grenades and a Liquid T-Detpack. Ward, now satisfactorily equipped, headed out to meet his team.

As usual, he was the first ready and made his way to the Command Center. Ward reached the large, antenna topped, building and walked through the doors. He made his way through the corridors to the Prep Room. He entered the medium sized room and walked to meet his superior in rank friend, Gen. Rick North. He saluted as he stood before the gray-haired general.

" No need for formality Jacob. We're friends remember?" North said with a dismissive wave.

" I guess you are right but still, I have to show you some respect." Ward said as he dropped the salute. " So, mission?"

" Ah yes, here are the details." North handed the mission dossier to Ward and he began to read through it.

" Seems simple enough." Ward said with a small chuckle.

" Should be." North said shrugging.

A short time later Ward's squad was all assembled and seated ready for the briefing.

" Good to see you all here." Ward said with a smile etching across his face. " Now, the mission is pretty simple. We are running escort for a VIP traveling through ARM territory, despite their army, raiders have made home in the yellow zones in the territory. They are using old NOD tech so a small amount of caution is needed. We must stick with the VIP and guard him while he has a little meeting with ARM's leader. Any questions?" Ward finished.

" Yeah, who is this VIP?" Lt. Yuzuki Shisodo, Ward's second in command and other good friend, asked.

" That would be me." North answered.

" Alright." Yuzuki said nonchalantly inspecting his Energy Katana.

" Any other questions?" Ward asked. After no responses. " Good. Now lets get going." Ward said as he led out the troops and loaded into the APC. Gen. North sat next to him while Yuzuki sat across with his old Rising Sun relic in his hands. Yuzuki's was the team's close quarters specialist and had the armor to go with it. His was in the style of the old Imperial forces' standard armor along with the new armor upgrades. It was overall more durable but could not support the integrated weaponry. This didn't stop Yuzuki from being a walking death machine though.

The APC rumbled as it made its way towards the GDI-ARM border. Ward checked his guns to make sure they were all ready in case of trouble. Surprisingly, the ride was completely calm and they reached the massive base that was the central command for all ARM forces in the world. They exited the APC and began their way to the main building. Ward observed exactly how big the place was. The compound was armed with more defenses than GDI's main base. Soldiers were everywhere, marching to and fro as if ready for war. The old NOD Avatars that ARM reengineered stood like massive guardians watching over the area. Ward mentally noted that it would be a pain in the ass for his team to take this place down, but doable.

The team approached the mountain of a structure that was the Com Center for this base. They reached the massive doors and were led in by two Black Hand-looking soldiers. They walked down the corridors looking around at the busy soldiers and techs rushing about the place as if the world was ending. A few turns and elevator rides later, they finally got to their destination. A decently sized and well furnished meeting room. The group was left in the room alone. They took seats around the large table and waited

" So, we are just gonna wait here for some big and mighty CEO to come and speak with us or something?" Yuzuki asked/complained with his feet propped up on the table.

" Yep. Now be patient." North said.

" Sir yes sir." Yuzuki said sounding very bored.

They didn't wait much longer before a part of the wall opened up and a young man in a black, Kane-ish trench coat appeared followed by two definite Black Hand guards. The GDI personnel just stared at him.

" Hello, I am Kevin Azrael. Leader of ARM Corp. and the one who will be informing you of why this little trip was arranged." he paused. " There is-" the man was cut off by an alarm going off. He rushed out of the room and back through the wall. The Black Hand stayed behind. The entire team stood up and readied their weapons. The Black Hand stood like statues until one of them activated a radio in his helmet. He gave a nod and spoke.

" You are all to get outside, you will be escorted by the two of us." the two Black Hand began walking out.

" Are we really going to follow those guys?" Yuzuki asked.

" Yes, we are. Lets go." Ward answered and followed the Black Hand.

North and the rest of the squad followed with Yuzuki shrugging. They were taken outside where the base was now on full alert. Troops rushing to battle formation. All the defenses were online and ready to fire at the slightest sign of a hostile. Ward was confused as to why the alert until a bright light in the sky caught his attention. He looked up and was about to speak but Yuzuki beat him to it with his native tongue.

" Hōrī kuso."

* * *

Omega: Cliffhanger for chapter 2. Fun right? Well, I hoped you enjoyed this installment of the story and I hope to see you next chapter. Please leave a review! Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Omega: Here is chapter three everybody. Read, enjoy or don't. Still gets views.

**Chapter 3: Old Enemies**

* * *

Kevin was in the command center when the sky lit up like the 4th of July.

" LEGION, get the guns aimed and ready to fire." Kevin commanded.

" They were ready 0.05678 seconds before the light appeared." LEGION replied.

" Don't be a smart-ass. This is serious." Kevin said with some annoyance.

" Alright, guns are primed to fire. Awaiting command and hell will be unleashed." LEGION said.

" Wait till we have clear confirmation." Kevin said with his hands in front of his face.

**Ward**

" What the hell is that?" Yuzuki asked.

" Looks like...Scrin." Ward said.

" I thought we beat them!" North said.

" We all did." Ward said.

" ALL FORCES TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS. REPEAT ALL FORCES TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS." an AI voice spoke from the comms.

" Looks like these guys knew the Scrin were coming." Yuzuki pointed out.

" Why didn't they warn us then?" Ward asked himself.

" I believe this was the reason we were sent here. To prepare for their return." North said pointing to the Scrin ships.

" Well, best thing now is to lock-n'-load. Spartans, lets get ready for some ass kicking!" Ward commanded as he cocked his rifle.

" This is gonna be fun!" Yuzuki said pulling out his Custom Quad-Barrel Sawed-Off and Laser Katana.

" I will get back in the building and talk try and get with that Kevin guy to get some sort of information." North said.

" Alright, lets go!" Ward ordered and the commandoes moved out.

" General, follow us." the Black Hand said. North followed them inside and to the command room.

**Kevin**

" Give me a full rundown of the ships." Kevin commanded.

" They appear to be Assault Class Carriers, much bigger than encountered in the Third War. They appear to be carrying Planetary Aircraft Carriers and Drone Ships. They are equipped with Heavy Plasma Disc Launchers, Tiberium Shard Cannons, a Massive Ion Storm Generator, and a Shield Generator that appears strong enough to take an Ion Strike 3 times in a row. I think it best to call them Leviathans." LEGION finished.

" Damn. Launch the Reaper and the Mk. III Avatars. I want those things taken down. Order all troops to battle stations as well. Send the details to GDI Command so they can get a good grasp of the situation." Kevin ordered.

" Roger Wilco and out." LEGION replied.

The door opened and the GDI General walked in escorted by two Black Hand.

" Hello." Kevin greeted the general with a handshake.

" Hello." the general replied.

" I don't think we were properly introduced. I am Kevin Azrael."

" General Rick North. Nice to meet you. Now what the hell is going on?"

" This is what I called GDI for. Our sensors detected them before yours could and they were heading for this location. Probably because of the Tiberium. We need to set up a battle plan. These forces are much more powerful than previously. I am deploying my troops and have informed GDI Command of the situation." Kevin said.

" Alright, my commandoes are heading to engage as we speak. They should be able to help keep the ground forces at bay but we are gonna need a lot os GSTs to these guys down." North said in his tactical voice.

" I already have my best one heading to engage. Also there is plenty of firepower in the base's defenses." Kevin pointed out.

" Good. GDI should be responding with their GSTs as well. But this seems pretty small for an invasion force." North said sounding rather concerned.

" That's because it is not the full force." LEGION broke in. " The Scrin will attack in increasingly powerful waves till they pull out their strongest units. Though, there forces will be focused on Tiberium laden areas. They require it to live, so they will strike with their main force here and smaller forces will hit the controlled Yellow Zone bases we have everywhere else."

" Makes sense. So that means we can focus are heavier forces here." North said.

" Yes and no. They will strike the Tiberium Zones for the first try then hit populated areas. Fighting them guarantees civilian casualties in high amounts." LEGION stated.

" That proves massively problematic." Rick said.

" Yes, but their forces will come in waves so we can get some reprieve with each victory." Kevin said.

" Okay, so right now lets focus on winning this battle." North said very determined.

" Agreed. Send the alert for all forces world wide to get into Code Alpha Status. Now we get this battle done." Kevin said as he sat in his command chair.

**Ward**

Ward and his squad led the charge of ARM Corp. Avatars, Mammoth Tanks, and Infantry. They reached the battleground just as the Scrin ships loosed hundreds of Stormriders along with Drone Ships and Assualt Carriers. The Drones landed and teleported in massive amounts of forces. Annihilators, Gun Walkers, Shock Troopers, Disintegrators, Devourers, and virtually all the Scrin ground forces except for the Hexapods. The Scrin Air Forces headed straight for the ARM Base. The Scrin ground forces charged and collided with the humans. It was utter chaos.

Ward and his squad were reveling in it though. Ward was unloading into the infantry and tearing them apart. Yuzuki jet-packed onto the walkers and cut into them with his sword before leaving an explosive present inside. David, the team's Heavy Weapons guy, took hit after hit from the enemy weapons but his heavy armor and shield let nothing hurt him, He fired away with his 50 Cal. Explosive Gatling-Gun. The enemies were torn to ribbons. Samantha, the team Marksman and Stealth Operative, fired nice, precise, and deadly rounds from her sniper into the critical points of the Scrin vehicles. If they got close, she would pump 'em full of lead with her twin SMG's and blow them away with her Det-Packs. Overall, the team's kill-count was 500 and rising.

The ARM forces were doing good too. Their infantry were well equipped and did good with killing the ground troops. The Avatars and Mammoths let loose on the landed Drone Ships and ground vehicles. The Scrin Air Forces were being demolished by ARM's defenses. All was going good but the Leviathans decided to join the fight. The massive ships let loose rounds form their Tiberium Cannons, the meteor sized chunks of Tiberium smashed into the battlefield, killing at least 200 troops per hit. This put the battle in the Scrin's favor.

Ward and the Commandoes had to retreat to the base so they didn't get crushed by the Tiberium Meteors. They got within the bases walls along with all the other ARM forces. once they were all in, a massive shield covered the entire base. The defenses went into overtime in killing enemy forces but they wouldn't hold out forever. The shield took pounding after pounding after pounding from the Scrin forces. The entire human force awaited the enemies at the gates. The Scrin Leviathans seemed to be charging some massive cannons. One was about to fire when what looked like Ion Cannons hit it. The massive ship's shields faltered and it was hit with a hail fire of Plasma, Laser, and Catalyst rounds. It spouted fire out and many explosions sprouted from it. It started a slow fall to the ground.

Ward turned around to see that the cavalry was here. A huge ARM GST had arrived and was attacking the Leviathans. It was firing everything it had short of Nukes. Also he got a look at what appeared to be something out of history. They were heavily modified Core Defenders from Tib War 2. They were marching forward with all guns firing at the ground forces on the other side of the gate. The gates opened and the hulking war machines entered the battlefield outside the base. The GST was currently taking massive amounts of fire from the Leviathans but it didn't falter in its assault. The GST had taken the second carrier down by the time the first had finally hit the ground with a very loud CRASH.

Ward smiled as he heard that sound too. The final Leviathan was now desperately charging its main weapon. It was at this point that the Core Defenders had finished off the ground troops and now started to spray the ship with rounds. The combined fire brought down the carrier and ended the battle. It took a few short minutes for all the carrier to crash to the ground. The ARM forces immediately mobilized to salvage the ships and clean up.

" Well, that was one hell of a fight." Ward said.

" Agreed." Yuzuki said.

" It was a good way to test Sasha out." David said happily.

" And a great marksmanship test." Samantha said.

" Yes, now lets go meet up with the General." Ward said as he headed for the Command Center.

**Kevin and North**

" And so ends the first of many battles." Kevin said in a rather dark tone.

" Yeah, but at least we know what we are in for." North said with some optimism.

" I guess you're right. LEGION, give me an estimation till the next major attack."

" Approximately 40 days, give or take." LEGION answered.

" Good. That gives us enough time to get everyone on full alert." North said happily.

" Yep, the salvage from those Scrin ships should prove helpful as well." Kevin said with a smile.

North was about to speak when the fresh-from-combat commandoes walked in.

" Hello sir." the squad leader said as he saluted Rick.

" Good to see you are in one piece." North said.

" Nothing we couldn't handle." the commando replied.

" Hello, I take it you lead this squad of deadly soldiers?" Kevin said as he extended his hand.

" Yes, I am Captain Jacob Ward, 12 Battalion, 87th Commando Division." the commando replied as he shook Kevin's hand.

" Nice to meet you. Now, I would like for you and your squad to stay on this base. I have already cleared it with you superiors. It is your choice." Kevin said.

" Interesting offer. Let me talk to the team." Ward turned around the commandoes formed a football huddle. After about 5 minutes they came to a consensus. " We'll take you up on that offer." Ward said.

" Perfect. You equipment will be moved to this base and sow will your possessions."

" Alright, looks like this going to be a nice little change. Besides you are going to need a lot of help of this place is going to be attacked." Ward said.

" Yes, but I will say this. This war is going to be very long and very painful. So, be ready for anything they may throw at us." Kevin said.

" Don't worry, we're Spartans, we are always ready to dine in hell." Ward said confidently.

* * *

Omega: Thus ends another chapter. What did all of you think? Let me know in the review section. Until next we meet. Live good lives.


End file.
